


trauma

by boredally



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Biting, Bruises, Comfort, Finn is 17, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Neck Kissing, Night Terrors, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sharing a Bed, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 16:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredally/pseuds/boredally
Summary: The older Shelby lads wake up in the middle of the night due to their PTSD, luckily Finn knows how to take care of his brothers just fine.





	trauma

Finn awoke to someone's desperate shaking, and he quickly sat up ready for anything. He relaxed upon seeing John, but tensed again as he saw the anguish on his face. "PTSD?" He asked softly, and John nodded, still all shaky from the horrific memories. "C'mon then, you poor thing..." Finn made room, and John climbed in happily, slowly relaxing with Finn in his arms. "Thanks, Finn." John whispered, voice tired and small, he was embarrassed Finn could tell. "It's alright, John. Anytime you need me, you know where to find me." He assured his older brother. Finn checked his clock, 2 am... The two dozed off, now happy in eachother's arms. 

Finn once again awoke to a dip in the bed, and his older brother's familiar cologne greeted him. "PTSD?" He parroted from before, turning his head slightly to check on Tommy. The man let out a shaky sigh and nodded, calming with his little brothers. John was still out cold. "It's always the same thing..." He whispered. "It's alright, Tommy. They can't get to you. I'm glad you came here instead of going out this time." Finn said softly as Tommy entangled himself into Finn and John's little cuddle puddle. "I'm too sleep deprived to care about anything at the moment." Tommy mumbled, burying his face into Finn's neck and holding him from behind. They once again dozed off, happy that they were all calm and soothed. Finn of course checked the clock before falling asleep, 2:46 am.

Finn awoke once more to shuffling, and his lack of sleep was testing him. Arthur rested his head on Finn's abdomen, he had somehow managed to roll over to lay on his back with both his brothers still clinging to him. He didn't say anything, and combed his fingers through Arthur's hair to help soothe him to sleep. 3:15 am. Great, he can kiss his precious sleep goodbye as he knew that one of them will awaken soon. 

Finn was half awake when Tommy started, it was now 4:23 am, so he was lucky. "Shh, shh, Tommy... It's alright, they can't get you. You're safe in bed with me, and John, and Arthur." He whispered, kissing Tommy's pale neck softly. He fell back into something peaceful, and Finn allowed himself to doze off.

Arthur's small whimpers awoke Finn next, he was thrashing horribly, almost kicking John but luckily Finn took the bruising blow so he didn't disturb John. He felt Arthur's teeth sink into his thigh, and he choked on a scream. He knew Arthur couldn't help it, as he was fast asleep and going through a lot, but god damn that hurt like a bitch! Blood seeped through his pajama bottoms, but he couldn't change them right then and there, so he had to deal with it until morning. He combed his fingers through Arthur's hair, and managed to get down to press a kiss to his forehead. He calmed quick and fell back asleep, and Finn whined in pain, falling back into John and Tommy's arms.

Finn actually wanted to die when it was time to get up. Arthur was fast asleep with his back facing them, and both Tommy and John still had a vice grip on him. His thigh ached, and stung when he moved it a certain way. He woke Tommy first, gentle shakes and little kisses is what got him up with a small  
smile. John was next, with the exact same treatment Tommy got, he smiled and kissed Finn's cheek. Arthur also got the treatment of gentle shakes and a few small kisses, he sat up and gave Finn a smile. Tommy was closer to the door (stretching), and John was waiting for Finn, Arthur stayed on the bed. He got up with a small hiss, the lads finally saw his thigh. "Shit! That must've been me! Sorry lad..." Arthur started sadly. "It's alright, you couldn't help it..." Finn smiled. "C'mon Finn, I'll get you cleaned up." Tommy said softly, offering his support to walk on. "I'm coming to!" John piped up, and they got him to the bathroom.

In the end, he was lucky to have his brothers. With a bandaged leg, and a slightly full belly (he didn't eat much in the morning), he was left sat with John, who was working happily. He loved his brothers.


End file.
